Marore
The larger of the two races controlling the oceans of Minlorem, the Marore have a reputation for gentleness and placidity, coupled with impossible quickness when roused to fight. Though the race is completely capable of surviving on land with no trouble, they prefer to remain in the water whenever possible, often drifting lazily through specially-made tanks for them in terrestial minloral cities. Etymology and Other Names The word Marore comes from a Kuramama saying originally, "The sea without light shines brightest when filled with friends." Marore itself is closest to the Kuramama words for "sea without light," pertaining both to the depths at which the ancient Marore lived at and their glowing skin and eyes. Other races will sometimes refer to them based on their glow or their quiet tempers, but tend to use Marore more than any translation in their own tongue. Biology and Anatomy Though they resemble terrestrial rays or skates, the Marore naturally live deeper than their terrestrial counterparts, in darker parts of the ocean. Due to the waters of Minlorem, light is much sparser throughout the whole ocean, meaning shallower depths are equivalent to another planet's mile deep crevasses, and it is in these dark shallows that the Marore can be found. Due to this darkness, Marore all have a unique pattern of biolumenescent markings of any color imaginable, their eyes glowing the same shade. Marore possess a set of clawed legs they tend to use to anchor themselves when sleeping or working underwater, but only use for locomotion on land, preferring to use their wings as their sole method of propulsion while swimming. The tendrils trailing from their feet are just flexible enough to be used for additional grip, be it of a perch or weapon. Their twin whip-like tails end in claws, and are more than flexible enough to be used as another race would use their arms or forelegs. Female Marore tend to be slightly smaller than males, but are considered much quicker for the difference in sizes. Sociology and Culture Marore culture tends to be much more relaxed than other races, the emphasis being more on personal contentedness and survival than pleasing other people. Their underwater cities tend to reflect this, being illuminated in a thousand different colors as each building's owner pleases, and heavily automated to reduce the number of emotionally draining jobs Marore have to assume themselves. Despite this, their cities tend to be considered less "outsider friendly" than those of other aquatic races, such as the Vuoder or the Roufira, due to their depth and general lack of air pockets, necessitating diving gear for non-aquatic races. The Marore reputation for a relaxed nature persists even on the surface, as the race moves as fluidly on land as they do below the waves. Though their laid-back attitude may tend to grate on the more punctually minded, they are nonetheless reliable if your timing is flexible. Behavior When surprised, angered, or flustered, Marore markings tend to dim, making them less visible in the dark shallows of their home. Though not common underwater, Marore above the surface will also tend to add wing motions to their body language, often emoting much more wildly than they intend to. Naming Marore names tend to feel as if they flow, favoring soft vowels and consonants in strings of sounds, Ws, Ls, Ss, and Fs being common components. Example names: Walaya, Ahu, Foselle, Vasei Racial Traits Marore are a Medium race, incurring no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Marore characters may choose from +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength or +2 Wisdom and -2 Charisma. Marore have Low-Light Vision. Still Waters: '''Marore gain +2 swim and can breathe underwater, eliminating any rolls to stay underwater without suffocating. In addition, Marore can take 10 on Swim checks, even if distracted or threatened. '''Shallows' Angles: Marore gain +1 Spot and +1 Hide '''High Drive: '''Marore increase the damage die of all light weapons by one step, excluding unarmed strikes. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races